A New Life
by kitsune-flame86
Summary: Tyler is an awakened Mage. Will he be able to fit into this new world? (please bear in mind that I'm not well versed in mage so the story has a bit of artistic freedom in it's creation. any constructive criticism is welcome.)
1. Chapter 1

I sit here on the beach staring off into the sunrise. The sky is painted in eight shades from purple to pink. If I was an artist, I would be drooling over the beauty that I see before me. Alas, I'm no artist. Nor do I really see the panorama. All that I do see is the memories of the last couple of weeks. A very hectic time. It's crazy really. I barely believe it happened and yet I know it has. The sleeping form beside me proves it.

Looking over, I watch as the breath comes in and out. Deep sleep with the eyes rolling around behind the eyelids. Blue like ice. That's a terrible analogy, heh. Ice has more colors than blue. Of course this pair of eyes has more colors than just blue too. When angry, they get dark enough to call violet. When concerned a slight shade of green. Those eyes are more expressive than anything I've ever seen and I don't think the owner even knows it.

The scars on the bare chest tell a story as well. Of savagery, protection, fear and hate. Those scars go deeper than the skin as well. I sometimes, like right now, wonder how such a small body carries it all. How those scars don't over ride everything and force that mind into a dark corner. Words like duty and honor come up. But so does desperation. I guess if the scars allowed on self to curl up into the fetal position, one would know the world, their world, was coming to an end. And we can't have that.


	2. Chapter 2

**One month ago…**

"Now remember class, we will be having an exam on the witch trial persecutions of the sixteen hundreds. Please remember to read through chapters fourteen through seventeen over the weekend."

Packing up my books into my bag, I groan a bit as I realize I'm not going to be able to study much this weekend. I have a trip up to the cabin planned. I had found an interesting site that had set off my e.m.f. (1) reader and I want to check it out.

-I'll take the books with me anyway. If I should be able to pull myself away from it long enough to read four chapters, I will.- or so I tell myself.

Leaving Mr. Hollander's class, I walk down the hall to the commons. Last class of the day, I like to get something to munch on the canteen. I grab a Philly cheese steak from the grill and a large frosted sugar cookie with a Pepsi to wash it all down with. I walk over to the table with all of my friends. All two of them.

Now walking up to them, you'd never think that we were friends or even in the same social circle. I dress in nice, almost preppy clothes. Hollister shirt, Tommy Hilfiger jeans, Abercrombie & Fitch over shirt. A pair of aviator shades and a black fedora with gold koi fish round out my ensemble. The on the other hand wear black. Black shirt, skirt, knee-highs and six inch boots on her and black wife beater, baggy pants and six inch boots on him. Both have extremely pale skin whereas I have a nice tan. Each of them have very black hair (I think she dyes it since she has fire red eyebrow.) and my hair is blonde. They both wear black lipstick and fingernail polish. I don't. in fact, the only thing we have in common is the sliver pentagrams we wear around our necks. Mine is on a silver necklace that comes to about four inches below that little dip in my collar and theirs' is on a choker. Hers has spikes on it.

"Tyler! Oh my god, how have you been?" Alia is a character you wouldn't expect wearing what she does. She's very peppy and cheery. In fact, I have a picture of her in a cheerleaders outfit from back in high school. That makes phenomenal ammo when you want her to be quiet.

"Calm down, you act like it's been four months not four hours." Even though Eric sounds bored, I've known him long enough to see the humor in his eyes. Eric and Alia met through me. I'm still not sure where the whole Both thing came from though. I know I didn't introduce that.

"I'm good Alia. I have to study for an exam on Monday. The witch trial persecutions of the sixteen hundreds." she sneers a bit. "Yeah, I know but it is a course on witchcraft through history."

"Does this mean we're not going up to the cabin this weekend?" She puts on this pouty little face where she sticks out her lips and tucks her chin. If you've ever had a girlfriend, you know the one I'm talking about.

"Bat the yes too,, sister and it might work… Nope, nothing." Eric snorts into his coke. "No, we're still going. I'll just have to bring the books along and do some studying at the cabin."

"I'll help you if ya want bro. I took that course last semester." Eric offers from across the table. The man tries so hard at the Goth thing. "That shit was pretty wicked. You know: burnings, hanging, quarterings and drowning. Apparently if you drowned, you were innocent."

Then again, he gets oddly excited over that shit.

"Murder and Mayhem. I think you should name your kids that." He smiles before he can remember he's supposed to be gloomy. With camera phone prepared, I snap a picture. "And that is your new photo I.D."

Alia busts up giggling. I think for her, the whole Goth thing is just another excuse to shop. Her bedroom is pink. Pink curtains, pink bedspread, pink pillow cases. There is even a giant five foot pink unicorn in the corner.

"Alright. Well, I'm heading home for the day. I've already taken everything up to the cabin."

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun I'm so excited." Alia blurts out.

I stop real quick. "um, remember we are going into the woods. Those boots will probably break your ankles. Wear shoes or real hiking boots. And no fishnet, it'll only rip and tear."

"I've got it planned out. I've gotten shoes for us both. And good stout walking sticks." Eric says.

Nodding to them, I turn and leave. I head out to the parking lot to my car. I recently bought a brand new 2011 Jeep Grande Cherokee, hunter green. My first new car. I still have the old one in the garage. Haven't been able to part with it. An old beat up trans am. As I'm putting my bag in the back, I catch movement out of the corner of my eyes.

The college campus is out in the country away from town. It's supposed to be situated in a spot roughly in the center of all the satellite campuses in the tri-county. Some how, that wound up in the middle of a hundred plus acre wood. Now, I've lived in this area my whole life and never had reason to worry about these woods but for some reason I had the oddest feeling I was being watched.

I move closer to the tree line to inspect. As I get closer, I can just make out the outline of something low to the ground.

** "Tyler!"** A female voice yells from close behind me. I jump and restrain my from screaming. When I turn around I see Jessica, a girl (woman really) from my class. She is only a couple years older than I. "What are you doing sneaking up on those buses for, Tyler?"

"I wasn't sneaking up on the bushes." I turn towards the bushes and it's gone.

"Well what do you call slow, slinky, hunched over walk then?" When I don't answer, she chuckles and moves on with herself. "Any way, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go get some coffee?"

_ SIGH_ "How many times have you asked me to coffee this semester?"

"Um… Every Friday since the class started?"

"Ok, that's two months. Eight Fridays right?"

"Yeah." She smiles. She really does have a nice smile.

"Have I ever said yes?"

"Um… No?"

"And you keep asking because…?" Persistence pays off?

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Are you going to answer that last question?" I ask her.

"That was a question? I thought you lost your train of thought. That happens to me sometimes."

She's dumber than a box of bricks. "No Jessica."  
"No seriously, sometimes I'll be in the middle of a sentence and poof! Right out of my head and it's empty." She giggles

"I think it's empty a lot." I mutter. "I meant no, I don't want to go for coffee. I'm sorry."

"But I'm pretty. And look." She squeezes her chest and damn near bludgeons me to death with your sizable tits.

"Looks and tits are not everything. I'd like to keep on a conversation in my significant other. With sentences that don't start with um and with a question mark."

She stand there with a blank stare on her face. I think she blew a fuse trying to figure out how that applied to her.

"Um… Ok, so maybe tomorrow?"

I cover my face and try not to start crying. This level of stupidity really tries my patience. "no, not today, not tomorrow, not ever. No coffee."

"Ok. Well if you don't like coffee we can get ice cream?"

"Goodbye Jessica."

"By Tyler."

I get into my car (SUV?) and drive away.

-What did I do to deserver her?- I think to myself as I drive away.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, I'm in my small two bedroom apartment over the movie theatre. More of a loft really. It's nice, large. An open floor plan with the kitchen and dining room and living room as one large room interrupted by a small two seat breakfast bar and a couple of free standing book shelves. The furnishings are a bit austere though my mother insists on decorating it for me. She is an interior decorator for rich upscale folks from Chicago. Every time she comes to visit, she feels it's a personal attack to not let her furnish my lace. I can afford more, that isn't a problem money has never and probably won't ever be a problem I just feel a man's home is his castle and he should be comfortable with it. I have a very comfortable fluffy couch, a couple dozen book, my TV. and a game system (Nintendo. Got to rock out the 8-bit!). Got a good sized bed in the bedroom too. My friends tell me I live like a miser and I need a roommate. So I bought a six hundred dollar bonsai tree. I named it Zanzibar.

Any way, I'm here doing my usual routine. I cook me up something to eat, steak and potatoes tonight, and boot up the 8-bit (Mega Man 3). While I'm cooking, I hear some thing rustle around out back. The movie theatre I live above is a drive-in at the edge of town and the woods are only about fifty yards behind the building, (another reason I love this place. Four days out of the week, peace and quiet. On the week ends, free movies). After whatever I thought I saw at the campus, I'm still a little curious at the odd noise or two. Since this is a week end night and they are playing a movie, Creature From The Black Lagoon, it's possible it's some teenagers goofing around. I head down the stairs to check. Behind the theatre like this, it's very dark. No lights except for one streetlamp that burned out months ago. From where I stand, to the tree line is a small private parking for staff and renter than nothing but open field. As I step out off my little patio, I glance around. All I see are cars and the garbage bins. I can still hear something moving about. Something heavy. Probably some teens screwing around or some homeless guy looking for cans.

"Hello?" I walk cautiously towards the garbage. What? I'm not stupid. I know not to just walk up on some mysterious thing that is out digging in my garbage.

The shuffling stops. I can't hear anything else.

"Hey. Come on out. You have to go. If you're hungry, I… I have some hot food you can have but get out of the garbage." I step closer. Now I can hear breathing. And snorting. As I round the garbage, I hear growling. Before I can stop, I see it. It's not a teen or homeless man, but a large dog.

It stands about my hip high, I'm 6'4" so my hip is a little higher. The hair is shaggy and it's tail kind of fluffy. Must be the winter coat. his tail is straight out and his ears are forward. Teeth bared with a thick, deep guttural growl. My heart stops. This is a big dog. Very big. I'm tall but not very imposing. At 184 pounds, even mostly muscle, I'm slender. Plus I smell like steak.

It steps towards me and I step back. As he steps again, a car comes around back and illuminates the area I'm in. I guess the driver can see this is most definitely not Clifford the big red dog and lays on his horn. The dog jukes to his right then runs off to the woods. I wave to the driver and rush upstairs. Before anything can be said.

For a moment there, even though I couldn't really see, I swear that dog was looking me square in the eyes. I could almost feel it. As I step into my apartment and lock my door, I look at my calendar on the wall. Every month has a picture of a different animal in nature. This month is October. The scenery is trees with red and orange leaves. The forest floor is covered in leaves. In the back ground are three dogs. Except since this is a wild animal calendar, they're not dogs. The dog from outside matches these perfectly. That wasn't a dog either.

That was a wolf.


	4. Chapter 4

**The next day**

I drive into town to pick up Alia and Eric. Pulling up to their little bungalow, Alia comes bouncing out of the house. It's five in the morning. How does any one come 'bouncing out' at five in the morning? I barely have the jeep in park when she opens my door and gives me a big hug.

"Oh my god, this is going to be so much fun. Last night, I baked some goodies for us to take on up and I just took out some cinnamon rolls from the oven." I swear the girl could give Richard Simmons a run for his overly happy money.

"Are you really this peppy naturally or is there some narcotic floating in your blood stream?"

She steps back and crosses her arms. "So I guess you don't want cinnamon rolls."

"I didn't say that. I just want to know why the persona and image don't match. Did you mind and body get switched at birth?" I ask as I climb out of the Jeep.

"Narcotics known as sugar. Lots of sugar. There's a reason my baked goods are good." she leans in to whisper. "Sometimes I confuse the sugar bowl for the cocaine dish."

I narrow my eyes. "I'm not 100% sure that's a joke."

She laughs and grabs me by the arm. "Come on in Ty and have a cinnamon roll before we go."

I shrug. "Might as well. I'm already an addict for your goodies, might as well get a fix while I'm here." I scratch my arms for added effect.

Stepping into the little bungalow, I see Eric come out of the bathroom in just a pair of pajama pants. I raise my arms to shield my eyes from his blinding paleness. He raises his arm to give me the bird, then stumbles into their bedroom.

"Two things, Eric, while you're in there. Get dressed and some skin color." I hear a mumble from inside the bedroom that sounds vaguely like fuck off but I'm sure it was 'Rodger Rodger'.

I go into the kitchen to get a cinnamon roll and pass their altar room while I'm at it. Everything we're going to need is boxed and ready. While eating the gooey concoction I make a visual inventory. Candles, silver, athame, boline, herbs crystals. Good.

-Wow, I keep forgetting how insane these rolls are.- I keep telling her she should sell these but she just doesn't seem to have the capitalist gene.

Eric finally comes out dressed and ready to go. I look up and really look at what the two are wearing for the weekend. Long black thermal shirts with skulls on hers, black jeans and real hiking boots. They did alright. I was expecting something less sturdy.

"You guys actually own jeans? I'm impressed I thought you guys would come out wearing fishnet and a Jack Skellington skirt."

Alia blushes at the comment. "Of course not. I know you said to wear clothes more suitable to the environment."

"That's what she says, but not what she did." Eric tips over bag and out spills a frilly skirt. To her credit, it's not Jack Skellington. It's Edward Scissorhands. She squeals a little bit and hits Eric on the chest.

"That's alright, she'll need to change into something for the drive back." I finish off a second roll and get up. "Well, let's go. It's a half hour drive so we better get started."


	5. Chapter 5

The drive up to the cabin was uneventful. The cabin was my Great Grandfather's originally, then Grand Dad's, Pop's and now mine. When pop died, it was left specifically to me. I guess to ensure it stayed in the male side of the family. I don't know. I'm just glad Mom wasn't upset about it. She never could stand it. Didn't even want to "modernize" it like she does every thing else. The cabin is actually pretty coo., if a bit rustic.

My Great Grandfather bought some eighty plus acres back in the 1880's and built the log cabin by hand. My Grand Dad, Pop and I were all born here. Mom tells me Pop fought with her only once in their twenty years together and it was over me being born here.

The cabin has one large den with a central fire place, a kitchen with an even larger fire place for cooking, four bedrooms and a loft that can only be accessed through the master bedroom. I haven't been up there. Before Pop died, I'd only been up here half a dozen times and he always said when I'm old enough, he would take me up stairs. He said on my 18th birthday, I could go up to the loft. He died the day before. Since then, I haven't been able to bring myself to stay in the cabin itself. I usually just pop a tent outside. But since I was bringing Alia and Eric, I couldn't ask them to camp outside a perfectly good cabin.

That's something I've always found odd about the cabin. Even though it's stood for more than 120 years, it's never had any rot, termites or replacement done on the place. Even the furniture on the front porch is in great shape.

"Well, here we are. This is where I was born" I pull the Jeep up to the cabin. They both step out in some small amount of awe. I have no idea why.

"Tyler, when you said cabin I expected a shack. This place is gorgeous." Alia walks up to the supports for the front porch. "Who did this?"

I look at the support that she is touching and smile. On the supports, my Great Grandfather hand carved animals. Deer, bear, cats, wolves. Pretty much every animal really. There are four supports. One has flowers, on birds, one predator and one prey. "Look up." above our heads are carved butterflies and dragonflies. "My Great Grandfather did all of this by hand. By himself. Along with everything inside. Furniture, beds, everything."

"Wow Tyler, this is really cool man. How come you don't come up more often?" Eric asks me.

I take a deep breath and relate the story. By the time I'm done Alia is crying. She comes over and gives me a hug and tries to lay my head on her shoulder. "Would you stop? I'm fine. It's been like a whole year. I've grieved." I try to peel her off but she's like an octopus.

"Just let her finish. If she doesn't get emotional once in a while, she gets cranky." Eric says from the pillar of prey.

After a couple of minutes, she pulls away and grabs some bags of food. "Well… sniff… I'm going to put these up. Is there a fridge in the kitchen?"

"Um, no but there is a cellar. The hatch is in the kitchen under the rug." I follow after her with a box of crystals and candles and Eric gets the rest.

Walking into the cabin, I set the box down and go to pull up the hatch in the kitchen. Alia is staring at the rugs on the floor and over the windows. "Hey Tyler. What are these rugs any way?"

Looking around I point at the various ones. "Well the three on the floors and the ones on the bedroom floors are bear skin furs and over the windows are mountain lion. If you want, there are even fur blankets if it gets too cold."

"Cool."

"Ugh, that's terrible."

"Huh? I lived my whole life with these furs. What's wrong with them." I'm sure I have a very confused face.

"Um hello, we're practicing witches. Killing animals just for their fur, that's awful."

I start laughing. "Practicing witches stopped killing only recently. Before, they lived completely off the land and what they killed. Trust me, my family does more than just use their fur. Every thing gets used. Nothing wasted."

"I didn't know your family were witches too."

"Well not exactly. Just connected to the earth and recognize we are pretty small in the long run. My Popo taught me to hunt with a bow and how to use everything. To be honest, I have no idea what the men in my family believed but Mom's a catholic." I touch my pentacle. "She don't like this much."

Eric looks around at the furs. "What about the leather on the chairs and couches?"

"Real leather rawhide. Cow, I think." I kick the rug out of the way to pull up the cellar hatch. A draft of cold air comes up.

"Oh, it's so cold." Alia peers down.

"Yeah, strange huh? Just like a real fridge. There's actually a wood floor and a second hatch. Like a freezer in that one. Look over here." I walk to a pillar by the counter and open a door. Inside is a dumbwaiter. "It goes down to the su0cellar. That way we won't have to carry it down the ladder."

"Why is it so cold down there?"

"Honestly? No clue. I always took it for granted." I take all the baked goods and put them in the dumbwaiter and send them down. "I'll get these put away, why don't you two go pick a room to stay in." after putting it all away, I come back up to an angry looking female.

"You don't have a bathroom up here."

"Yes I do. Out back." I take them to the out house. I also show them the water pump. "You have to remember the place was built more than a century ago. Also, if it gets cold, you have a small wood burning stove in the bedroom." Walking back inside I point out a small shed. "And that's for bathing. Of course we might not need it, but I'll show you how the hot water works anyway." I open the door and show what looks like a shower stall. "Start a fire in that little stove and it heats the twenty gallon drum. Then use this pump and it will give you a shower."

"Wow, this place is really cool Tyler. Any other surprises?" Eric asks while inspecting the drum. "Hey, real quick, how do we fill the drum?"

I take them around back the shed and up a small ladder. "This pump here goes down to the water table. It fills up both the hot and cold tank. It takes a minute and in the winter, it sucks to stand out here and pump. But it's worth it."

"Well, I think I will use it tonight. But first, when are we going? Where is the mystery site?" Alia asks.

"It's good to go out now. That way you guys can get an idea for the terrain. Since we aren't going out till after dark, and you two aren't exactly Grizzly Adams and all…"

"Who?"

"I would like to see you guys make it without turning an ankle." I go inside to grab a lunch and their walking sticks. Coming back out, I see Eric looking over the pillar of predators.

"Hey Tyler, you said these pillars are carved with all the animals here in the woods right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Bears, lions and wolves. Do they still live here in the wood?" He looks at me with some apprehension.

"Um, I don't think so. At least I haven't seen any signs of them when I came out anyway." I stop and chew on the side of my thumb. "I can bring a rifle if it makes you guys feel better."

They both look at each other. Alia has a slightly queasy look on her face. Eric givers her a small nod and she acquiesces.

I pass over the knap sack and head back inside. It takes me a moment but I take a deep breath and head into the master bedroom. This was Pop's room. As well as Grand Dad and Great Grandfather's. it's the first time I've been in the room since Pop died. Looking around I see the bed that's been in the cabin forever. The knobs are carved animal heads. A wolf, eagle, bear, and cougar. Over the bed is an old dream catcher. My Great Grandfather was Blackfoot Indian and made it himself. The dresser is against the wall behind me. On the northern wall is a bank of guns. Rifles, shotguns, pistols and my bows. Walking over, I look at these weapons that have been passed down through the decades. I can almost feel my ancestors presence as I reach out and touch the pair of Colt .45 six shooters. With mother of pearl inlays and filigree on the cylinder and barrel, it's a beautiful piece of work. This is all custom, too. Pop told me Great Grandfather was personal friends with colt and had these fashioned. One of a kind. But nice as these are, I turn to the Winchester rifle. It's a short barrel 30-30 lever action. Very simple rifle. Very sturdy with it's hickory butt stock. I could brain someone with this rifle and not leave a mark.

Pulling it off the wall, I sit down at the old gun smith's desk and break her down to check everything. She get a full go over and fresh oiling. When I'm done I open a drawer with the rifle shells. I load seven shells and rack one in the chamber. One more so I have a full load. I put seven more in my pocket and turn around to see Eric standing at the doorway.

"That's impressive. I've never seen any one maintain a gun before. And you have an armory here. You know how to use all of these?" He gestures to the wall.

"Yep."

"How old are they all?"

"This Winchester was made in 1904 but I think the Sharp is older by about ten years. And the Colt .45's were a gift to my Great Grandfather in 1882 by Samuel Colt himself."

Eric gives a low whistle. "I've never fired a gun before. Always wanted to though. Will you teach me sometime?" he give me a sheepish little grin.

"Yeah, sure thing. How about this after noon? When we get to the clearing, we'll eat then fire off a few rounds. When we get home you'll need to take a safety course and get a F.O.I.D. card if I'm gong to take you to a range." He wanders over to the wall. "If you want to pick one up, go ahead." I check the safety in my rifle and set it down.

Eric peruses the assortment then picks up the Remington long barrel. "It's heavier than I expected." he hold it up to his side and clamps his elbow over the butt.

"No, no. if you fired it like that, you'd do more damage to yourself than to t\what ever you're shooting at." I stand behind him and reset his hold against his shoulder. "Remember, the tighter your hold the better."

When he's done sighting down the barrel, he puts it back on the wall. I throw the Winchester over my shoulder and grab some extra rounds. Then we go get Alia and start our hike.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n ok, so this is the first time I'm doing an author's note. The first thing I want to do is thank chocolate teapot for the review and criticism. It is rather helpful. I will make grammatical and spelling error corrections when I am done with all the chapters, then I can just do it all at once since I'm pretty sure I'm going to make more. Now back to our regularly scheduled programming. ****J**

…**...**

By the time we made it to the clearing, it was almost noon so we decided to stop and eat our lunch. Fried chicken and egg salad. Not bad but the chicken was a little dry. I then spent the next hour or so showing Eric how to use the rifle. He didn't hold the butt tight enough to his shoulder so he'll probably have a bruise by the end of the night. That first report scared Alia and probably any animal for a half a mile around us. We fired off maybe twenty rounds.

The clearing around us was roughly sixty feet across. Also in a more or less good circle was a ring of quartz. At first, none of us saw the stones but Eric tripped over one while we were looking around. The clearing itself also seems brighter than usual. The air within it I mean. like when I stepped within the circle, all the dust and pollen and other fine particles in the air just disappeared or stopped at the edge.

"Tyler, how did you come across this place?" Alia is playing with my e.m.f. going from in to out of the circle and back again. I already know what the machine says. The e.m.f. spikes almost five times greater in the circle than out. "The spiritual presence is off the charts!"

"I was hunting. Came across it on accident. I had gotten lost and stumbled into the circle."

Eris is still checking out the quartz ring. "Hey, I think the quartz is all one stone. So far, I haven't found a break in the ring and it's deep too."

Our little inspection of the ring goes well into the evening till it starts getting dark. As the sun starts to set, the e.m.f. reader starts screaming. The levels are high enough now that the hair on our arms start to pick up. However, looking around us we see nothing. At least, I don't think so. I do feel like we're being watched though. Alia and Eric don't seem to act any different so I just write it off.

We've lit candles and even started a small fire in the middle of the clearing. At first, Alia was against it but I pointed out a small area that was not as plush as the rest of the circle. It showed signs of previous fires. So after a few minutes of floundering in the dark, we forgot flashlights, we managed to find enough dry wood to set a fire. We also set up our own crystals inside the circle and started a séance.

"Calling for the to the other side, spirits wide and far…

Here we stand with open arm, come now to our call."

"Alia, far and call don't rhyme." Eric whispers.

"I'm casting on the fly, shut up." Alia responds.

"I cast forth now my open hand

For that which can't be seen

Show yourself my long gone friends

Your secrets shall be…gleaned?"

"Gleaned? And was that a question at the end? Alia, are you sure you know what you're doing?" I ask from across the fire.

With one hand she gives me the bird and with the other cast a mix of crushed rose petal, powdered spring heather and a little bit of dry guano. All her idea, I promise you.

Nothing…

Nothing…

Still nothing.

"Alia…"

"Shh! Did you hear that?" She spins and looks into the forest.

"All I hear is the fire going. And you trying to be Madame Spirit Caller." Eric says to her.

"No no, I hear something in the woods." Alia continues. Something in her voice says she may be serious. And a little scared.

"I don't hear…"

"There."

That time I heard something break in the woods. Something big and close. I believe in spirits and shit as much as the next guy but I also know there really are bears in these woods. I pick up my rifle and shoulder it. After checking the chamber and safety, I walk up in front of Eric and Alia.

"If it's something I can shoot, stay behind me. The fire should be enough to scare it off. But if not…"

They both nod and we wait. Standing there for the next ten minutes and nothing happening started to make me feel a bit foolish. Then all hell broke loose.

Something cam crashing out of the woods. Maybe ten foot tall. It was an oily blackness that looked wrong and wouldn't let my eyes focus on it. Before I could bring the rifle to bear, an arm of some sort flew out from the beast and smacked me aside. I flew to the edge of the clearing but dropped the rifle. Rolling to a stop where I am, I see the black thing diminished in size but it's arm, which is more like a tentacle, stretches the whole twenty feet. It's back swing clips Alia and she goes spinning to the other edge of the clearing.

"ALIA!" Eric grabs the rifle from where I dropped it. He's so upset or angry or scared that he forgets what I told him about holding the rifle properly and he clamps his elbow over the butt stock. When he fires off the rifle, the muzzle kicks up and the shot goes wild. The gunshot only seems to piss it off more though. Before Eric can chamber another round or even run away, the monster's arm thing shoots through Eric's stomach and out his back.

Alia screams as Eric looks down at his impaled mid-section. He grabs on to the arm as it picks him up of the ground. The arm must be doing something more to him because he starts screaming now. The sounds coming from him though are not the sounds of a man but an animal. One in severe terror, like a rabbit in a cat's grip. (a/n: for those of you who don't know what that sounds like, it sounds a lot like a human baby screaming.)

My head starts pounding and my heart feels like it's going to hammer right through my chest. Fingers feel like they want to catch fire or something.

At the point where the arm meets the thing, it starts to divide into two pieces. Ripping down the center, my mind realizes what's going to happen but my body can't react fast enough. When the split reaches Eric's body, it rips him in two. The top half lands beside me. "Alia." It, he whispers as his eyes fade away. I can hear Alia screaming louder but I can't look away from Eric's destroyed body.

And then the screaming stops.

I look up and see the thing on top of Alia but it's not moving. Alia is not making noise, so she's probably dead too. Which means I'm next. I know all that must sound rudimentary to you but you have to remember, I'm in a very odd and terrifying spot. I hear footsteps to my right and when I look, it's probably the most improbable thing I've ever seen.

An old woman wearing a veil over her face.

"Hello there boy."

My world has gone topsy turvy. I'm here in the middle of the woods with Eve from Species eating my friends and this old woman shows up like it's Sunday morning church service.

"We don't have much time boy. I can only stop reality for a few moments. Sorry I couldn't stop it sooner. Long story short, you're a mage. You can do magic. Real magic. When reality starts up again, you'll need to do something till the cavalry shows up. Trust the next beings you come across." She looks down at her bare wrist. "I have time for two questions."

"Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"The who part, I'm your avatar, the physical embodiment of your concept of magic. As for the where, that's a little harder to explain but suffice it to say that I'm a part of your soul. A shard that lives on through the ages as it were. You and I are going to be together for a long time so you might as well give me a name to know me by."

The physical embodiment of my concept of magic? I say the first name I can think of.

"The Crone."

She doesn't disappear really. It's more like she was never even there. One moment, I'm looking right at her; the next, I'm watching in horror as the world comes back from its intermission. I can hear Alia screaming again and the monster is making an oddly familiar up and down motion. It only takes me a moment to recognize what it's doing.

"It's raping her." I don't recognize the horror filled voice that whispers from my mouth. "stop. stop. **STOP**!"

As I scream at this thing, a force seems to unleash from me. From around me. From within my deepest parts. A bolt of lightning forms at my finger tips completing a semi-circular arc in front of me. Then launches forth. When it hit's the thing, it blows a good sized chunk off it's back and flies away. I run over to Alia. She's still breathing but its obvious it won't be for much longer. Her pants are still intact. Her stomach is ripped open and among the blood and viscera are large gobs of white fluid. The reality of what I'm seeing doesn't want to click and I hope it never does.

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. Her mouth opens and closes but nothing comes out. She takes on last shuddering breath and lets go. I reach down to close her eyes when it comes back.

It roars a bloodcurdling cry. It drops to all fours and starts running for me. I try my damnedest to do the bolt thing again but having not a single idea how I did that, I get frustrated and stomp on the ground.

The bushes along the edge of the clearing shoot out tendrils of vines and branches and they wrap around the beast. The vines then grow long thorns that dig into it's hide

Suddenly, I feel very weak. Tired even. I sit down, or rather fall, on my ass. As it's tearing and ripping free from the entanglement, I remember thinking, "At least I got a little payback for Alia and Eric."

That's when I hear a howl.

Both the monster and I look at the far end of the clearing and see the wolf from yesterday. He stalks into the clearing, low slung and baring his teeth. Behind him and to the left a little, a woman comes out as well. And off to the right a little bit, what looks like a teenage boy. When the wolf growls at the woman, for a moment I thought the woman was in trouble.

"Boy, stay down and out of the way." She says to me.

A sword materializes in her hand and the boy pulls out a bow with a bunch of feathers on it. Then she and the wolf change. They get larger. Her face juts out and ears pop up on her head. The wolf stands upright as his front legs seem to grow into arms with hands. Fur and muscles erupt all over the place.

-Am I really seeing what I think I'm seeing?- I rub my eyes and look harder. -They can't be. Those things aren't real.-

The boy fires off an arrow except when the arrow leaves the bow, it's a jet of fire. It strikes big and ugly in the main part of it's body but it doesn't slow down it's mad charge. Although it does look diminished in size again. Still, it collides full body with what was the wolf. They tumble to the ground. I watch as the wolf thing snaps it's massive jaws at the thing's head but it dodges. The woman leaps forward and swings her sword across the back of the monster and more of it flies off of it.

From where he is standing, the boy has another clean shot at the thing and takes it. Again, the flaming jet soars out but only clips the opponent on the shoulder rolling him off the wolf thing. It rolls right into the woman and strikes out at her, hitting her across the chest and causing a long gash to open up. As she screams in fury, the wolf get up and shoves a clawed arm right through the body as she swings her sword through the head. It gives off a final scream as it dissolves into a puddle of goo. The wolf thing sneers at the puddle of inky shit and stalks over to the boy. A harsh, guttural half bark-growling noise issues forth from the wolf's mouth.

The boy, who must be around fifteen or sixteen, nods his head and walks over to the kill. He pulls a pouch off his belt and pulls out what looks like a conch shell. Bringing it up to his mouth, he blows on it and a blue flame comes out of the tip to wash over the dead things carcass. When the fire goes out, there is no trace of that monstrosity. One of the wolf things turns back into a woman. She's dressed in blue jeans and a t-shirt. On her feet are a pair of combat boots and the muscles on her arms are as big as my neck. This woman is a beast in her own right. The other turns back into the wolf. He's just as big as I remember him. His shaggy fur is a ghost white. He sits down and looks at me with what can only be described as curiosity.

"What do we do about the boy?" The woman says to the wolf.

It barks and chuffs and flicks it's ears.

She nods and beckons the boy over. "Donovan, you're better with people than either of us are. Would you care to talk to the boy?" She looks right at me before continuing on. "He didn't spook, so he might be kinfolk. Talk to him and find out."

The boy nods. As he walks over, I take a moment to look him over. His long dark hair and hawk-like features match the woman's but his arms are more defined yet thinner. He's tall and his gait still ahs the inherent awkwardness of some one growing into his body. He comes over to squat in front of me about five feet away and smiles.

"Hi, I'm Donovan. How ya doin'?" He extends his hand to shake. That's the last thing I saw before I give into the dark.


	7. Chapter 7

O wake with the sun beaming down in my eyes bright and early. It strikes down into my brain like liquid fire. Groaning, I roll over in my bed to face the wall. Stretching the full length of the bed, I recoil when I smack my hand against the head board. When I open my eyes again, I realize I'm in the cabin. I see my rifle hung back on the wall and the shells are just sitting on the desk.

*cough*

Looking back in the direction of the window, I see the boy from the night before. Images of that nightmare come back to me. Of Eric being ripped in two. Alia being defiled in the way she was. Of the beast almost killing me. What I did and who saved me.

"Last night really happened, huh?" I roll to my back and close my eyes.

"Yeah, sorry about your friends." His voice cracks a little as he speaks. "I cleaned them up and prepared them for what ever comes next."

"You guys couldn't have come sooner? Saved them too?" his apology made me angry. I don't know why but I had a very strong urge to lash out. "You and your friends have the capability of fighting such, such…monstrosities and yet my friends were brutalized?!"

The boy looks down to his hands and back up to my face. "We got there as fast as we could."

"Not fast enough. But you're sorry right? That makes it all better."

I start to throw the blankets off when I realize I'm naked. Looking under my cover, I can see all my glory. Looking up at the boy, I can see him turn beet red.

"Um, your clothes were tore up and very bloody as well as covered by little bits of the fomorii. So when we brought you back, I cleaned you up and disposed of the clothes." he reaches next to him and picks up my bag. "You didn't pack any clothes, so my sister is doing the shopping thing. She should be back soon."

I hang my head and shake it. It's all just too much. My friends are dead, the world has gone to hell and I'm without clothes. And I have to piss. Of all of these, one I can deal with now.

"So it's just us right now?"

He nods. "Just us guys."

"Alright, well I have certain functions that need to be seen to at the moment so if you don't mind." I go ahead and flip the covers back and get up.

Checking over myself, I see everything is in working order. I twist and bend. That's odd, I distinctly remember being flung across the clearing.

"Why don't I have massive bruising or broken bones?"

"Oh, I healed you." he smiles and looks very accomplished.

"OK. Can't deal with that right now." I continue right past him and out my bedroom door. Only to come face-to-face with the white wolf. His eyes, which are the most piercing blue I've ever seen, are staring into mine with severe intensity. He proceeds to look me up and down as if he was checking me out for any flaws. "I can't deal with you either." he gives a whine and cocks his head to one side.

I head to the outhouse to relieve myself. As I stand out here holding my self, I start crying. Not great racking, sobbing tears of pain but the slow silent ones that come when your world comes crashing down on your head. I end up standing there for several minutes after I'm done, just crying. The tears finally stop and I feel like I can attempt to face the wonderland my life has turned into.

Coming out of the out house, I see a '66 Chevy Chevelle, jet black with acid green stripes down the center, pull up. Out slips the woman from last night. Now that it is day light, I am capable of getting a good look at her. She's about my height, shy of a couple inches, her hair a dark russet that's pulled into a ponytail. She's well muscled and I gape a little at the way her arms seem to bulge out the sleeves. Looking further down, I catch sight of a good sized buck knife attached to her right combat boot that has her tight jeans tucked into them.

When I come back up, I see her dark brown eyes roam up and down my body then stop below my navel. When she smiles, I remember I'm stark naked and try to cover myself. She looks back up at me and her smile grows.

"No need to be shamed of that one laddie buck. That's what we gals call a trophy." she hands me a bag from Wal-mart. I use it to cover myself better.

Backing up into the cabin, I make my way back to the master bedroom past a surprised looking teenage boy and a wolf licking his chops.

Once in my room, I check out the clothes. Just a white tee, blue jeans and a pair of sandals. The shirt was form hugging but she got my size pants spot on.

-Of course she did, she's a woman.-

Coming back out into my living room, I look them all in the eyes, one at a time. Even the wolf. "You have one hour to convince me I'm not crazy and then you're all out the door."

Both the boy and his sister look at each other then at the wolf. The wolf closes his eyes for a moment as if thinking then nods his head.

Sitting on his haunches, he tucks his head down and starts to vibrate. The air around him starts to shimmer as subtle changes happen all over his body: The fur on the vast majority of him recede and disappear to bare skin only a couple shades lighter than my own, the hair on his head gets a bit longer as his muzzle squishes down and his face takes on human features. His front legs become arms with hands and his rear legs become human. As he stands up, I see his musculature shift into that of a lean well developed man. Not one ounce of fat. Given that he was a wolf five seconds ago, I had to look and his equipment looked normal. Maybe bigger than mine and I'm no slouch. When I look back up to his face, his eyes are open and looking at me with and animal intensity.

"My name is Dusk, Philodox of the Silver Fang tribe. This is my pack, Melissa, Ahroun of the Black Furies tribe and Donovan, Theurge of the Star Gazer tribe. You're not crazy."

I hear something in my head snap. I start gibbering and can't seem to stop. My hands are shaking and I start seeing double. When my head comes up of it's own volition, I see Donovan stepping forward with his hand outstretched, Melissa covering a smile with her hand and the naked man just staring but his head is cocked to the left a little. They're not moving.

"Of course they're not dear one. I need a moment with you so I've stopped reality again. Or rather I asked some very powerful beings to."

I look up and there she is. Now that I have not got a massive thing ruining my evening, I can actually get a good look. She's short but stooped over and wearing a black robe dress thingy. Her hands look gnarled and crooked and are covering liver spots. Over her face is a silk screen veil that just obscures her features. And her hair, although very long, is thin and pure white. She kind of looks like my Grandma.

"Do I meet your approval Tyler?"

"You're the physical embodiment of all I perceive as magic. You're the Crone. Why would I have just the one and not the Maiden or the Mother?"

Because they are all one and the same. I can divide myself unto three if it would please you." her voice is old and yet familiar. It's actually very soothing.

"No. No that's quite alright. I don't think I could handle any more people coming into my life." I scratch the back of my head. "You also said that you are a shard of my eternal soul too. Why are you a woman?" I glance over at the other three. "And they don't know what's going on right?"

"No boy, they won't know. All of reality is stopped." I can hear the smile in her voice. "As for me being a woman, at the time you needed a non-threatening and safe image. So I took this form. But anyway, I'm not going to be able to do this again unless you and I come into conflict. You have a mission. All mages do. You're just starting so it's not terribly important but if you want to get stronger, you'll need to follow it."

"What? My soul is giving me a mission? How fucked up is that?"

"Relax, for you it's relatively easy. Protect the innocent." she looks down at her bare wrist. "oh shoot. I have to go. Well, last thing. Your magic is in the realms of spirit, life and forces. Find another mage to teach you and good luck. I'll be watching."

Again, like last time, when she disappears it's like time never stopped. Donovan steps over to me and lays a hand on my shoulder. The look concern on his face is one I usually see on doctors and priests.

"Deep breathes now Tyler. Close your eyes for a moment and take a couple of deep breathes." he's leaning over a bit so we a eye-to-eye. He takes a few deep breathes with me. He back up a step. "You have to forgive Dusk, he doesn't have whole lot of experience with people not accustomed to the supernatural. Usually when we have to deal with normal people, sis and Dusk have me do all the talking. Cloud Runner would love to talk to people but he's too young and excitable." Donovan chuckles. "'Course that happens when your breed is Canus not Lupus."

"Huh?"

The naked man, Dusk, places a hand on Donovan's shoulder. "Allow me to start at the beginning. As I'm sure it has crossed your mind, we are werewolves. We come from many tribes and are born in one of two forms. Homid, which Melissa and Donavan and one more of our pack were born as, or human. The other is Lupus, or wolf, which is how I was born."

I shake my head. "Wait, what was this Canus thing he mentioned?"

"The Canus are dogs. They sometimes breed people in two other tribes. Sometimes those tribe members breed out Lupus, sometimes Canus. Cloud Runner was born to a beagle bitch so he came out a beagle Canus."

"Why isn't he here?"

"He and our fifth member of the pack are on a mission. If you prove to be who I think you might be then you may yet meet them."

Okay, start over. If I prove to be who? Were you watching me at my place the other day?"

The man nods his head. "We, my pack and I, are alone in your city. In this area, the werewolf population is dangerously low. We were sent by our previous caern to this area to start up a new caern and unite the 'were' in this area. Your home city and the surrounding are slowly being over run by and evil and vile darkness known as the Wyrm.

"Here, in these woods that are your property lies a very powerful site. The one we found you and your friends in. we tried to convert it into a caern anchor point but the spirits here refuse to budge. They are too strongly tied to your family. That normally wouldn't be and issue but our Theurge is too young and new to his position, so we have decided to come to you. That is why you saw me a few days ago. We followed you up here but when you stepped into the cabin, the spirits recognized you as master and threw a chaos fugue at all other super naturals. The intent, I'm sure, was to protect you but the fomorii wasn't affected."

I stand up and walk around. I stop by the fire place and look at the pictures of the fore fathers. They almost look like they are looking directly at me, wondering what I make of all this. Was my whole family mages? I close my eyes and lay my head against the mantle.

You know this is a lot to take in. last night with that… that…"

"Fomorii." Donovan cheerily puts in.

"Yeah. That fomorii. I watched my friends die. I did something. I guess you could call it magic, I don't know what, but I shot lightning. I caused a bush to rapidly grow and entangle it. Now you tell me all this; the cabin, land, spirits are my birthright." I turn to face them. "And you even tried to take it from me. Why should I even bother to help you at all?" I hear my self getting louder with each word.

Melissa looks passive but something about what I said must make her wary because her right hand keeps opening and closing. Donovan has that shame face going on from being confronted and yet he still stands with his back straight, ready to go at the drop of a hat. Dusk, however, is standing odd. He's still mostly upright but his hands are starting to curl and he has his back hunched just a little. His head is tilted forward and he's staring right at me but not blinking. At first his reaction confuses me. But then an image of him as a wolf superimposes and it all clicks.

I've told them what I can do and I'm getting hostile. They think I'm a threat based on my body language.

I start laughing. I can't help it. Everything is just too absurd that it has all become humorous. The humans relax instantly but Dusk makes a whining, keening noise and cocks his head.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh, it's just all so damn crazy. Werewolves, magic, spirits." I belt out another peal of laughter. "It's all so surreal. But, what can I do about all this? Where do I really come in?"

Donovan steps forward. "Well, I've talked to the resident spirit here and it says we may build our caern if you allow it. The spirit says the node point, I don't know what that means, will still be under your control but we would have access to it. It also stipulated we take care of you and ally ourselves with you as the caern from a hundred years ago did your Great Grandfather."

I raise my eyebrow to that one. "My family and your people were allies once before?"

Donovan nods. "Yup. In fact some of the guardian spirits set on the house were put in lace by that caern's Theurges."

What are Theurges? You're on right?"

Yeah, um…" Donovan looks over at Dusk.

"Before we can tell you anymore, we need to know if you're one of us and if we can ally with you."

"Can I have a day to think about it. Plus, I have to do something about my friends. How do I explain their absence or deaths?"

Melissa steps forward at this point. "Well, that may be easier to solve than anything else right now." She looks at Dusk and he nods assent. "That mission the other two are on is to scout and recruit the few werewolves in the area and two of them are in very advantageous positions. One is the county coroner and the other is a detective on the police force. If we can convince them to join our caern, if you say yes, that will make things easier."

"They would do something like that? Hide something that important?"

"Yes. All of our world has lows. Normal people can't find out the truth. Even if you took every werewolf, Wyrm0spawn and mage like yourself, it's still something like ten thousand to one odds. If the truth ever got out, and there are a lot of constituencies against it, they would over run us. So with all of that on the line, yes sometimes things have to be done."

I shrug and nod my head. That all makes sense and comes to a very important point. I need someone to help train me and I may not be able to find one. For that matter, The City only has about a hundred and fifty thousand people in it. If their statistics are close to right, there may be less than fifty people who are supernatural in essence with less than half being the good guys.

"We're outnumbered, aren't we?" I feel the blood drain \from my face as all this finally comes to a point of realization. "Can we really put up a fighting force against all these things?" I wave my hand in a vague direction.

"We can if we work together Tyler. Our people have been fighting for thousands of years. But the world is getting darker. The end times are near and we do all we can to prevent it." Dusk's eyes take on this oddly puppy dog look, which later I will realize he's a natural at, "We need this site for a caern. It would be an alliance that would lean heavily in your advantage."

"What would I have to do in order to make this happen?"

Dusk and Melissa look over at Donovan. He raises is hand to his chin and has a "I'm thinking" look. After a minute, he looks up. "Attending the caern ritual should be enough. Being present and giving your own blessing. The spirits recognize things like that."

"OK, now what were you talking about earlier? Something about being one of you?"

Dusk starts walking around looking around the cabin. "Well, there are bloodlines of humans who don't become werewolves. Usually when a human sees one of us in our crinos form, they run away screaming or pass out or rationalize the whole scenario. But sometimes, they don't because in their family somewhere was a werewolf. That blood gives them an immunity to the rage curse and gives us someone to breed with who will help bring about more of us with the added benefit of giving our homids some semblance of a normal life."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the chances of our offspring of being able to turn is one in a hundred. With kinfolk, our word for people like your self, it's more like one in ten.  
Dusk is inspecting the kitchen now. "As for a normal life, do you know how hard it would be to have an entire life you couldn't tell your significant other about?"

-That makes sense.-

"What about you Dusk? You're a Lupus, a wolf, do you have kinfolk?"

Yes, I have a female mate. She's pregnant with my pups. I have also had a couple human kinfolk in the past. I have two sons in upstate New York."

"Wait, wait, wait. Two human sons?"

He nods.

How?"

He turns around and gestures to his equipment. "This works in Homid form as well. Plus,? And he opens his mouth in an odd fashion and sticks his tongue out for a moment, "humans have sex whenever they want for pleasure. I've had the opportunity to experience many sexual positions with both males and females. Female wolves only want it when they are in heat."

"Lecher." Melissa mutter but Dusk has the good grace to ignore it or he doesn't understand it. "Men are the same no matter what form they take."  
Donovan is trying very hard not to laugh.

"Well if you have two human sons, what does the mother tell them?"

"Whether or not they become werewolves, the caern will help take care of them in my absence and they'll be raised knowing who I am. I hope to give them an example to be proud of."

"OK then, so you're what, looking for some sign I'm kinfolk then since didn't run away?"

By now he has wandered over to the bedrooms. He has poked his head into the guest rooms but they all look the same. He stops outside the master bedroom. "May I look in your den?"

I extend my hand in a go ahead fashion.

He's in there no more than a couple seconds when I hear him come back out. When I look he's staring at me. "Are you one of the pure ones?"

The look on my face must explain my thoughts because Donovan speaks up. "He means Native American."

"Oh, yeah. I'm Blackfoot Indian. Why?"

Dusk makes a gesture with his head back towards my room. "The dream catcher has Uktena insignia on it."

I shake my head. "There's no markings on it. Just feathers and bones and some other stuff. My Great Grandfather made that."

Dusk nods. "It's not marking specifically but how it's arranged. That particular arrangement does two things: signify the maker has some relationship with the Uktena tribe and to ensure safety over the sleeper.?

:Fine, so what does that make me?"

"Kinfolk." Dusk opens his mouth and his tongue pops out again.

"Why does he do that?"

Donovan leans over. "That's how dogs, or wolves, show a happy smile. He knows how to grin but his smile looks too feral. It's disconcerting. Show him."

Dusk looks at me and rolls his lips back for a smile showing teeth. I can tell he's trying to be a friendly smile but this grimace looks more like he's going to bite off my hand.

"Has any one tried to teach him how to smile?"

"All three of us but he says," and Donovan crosses his arms and scowls, "I'm not a dog, I don't learn tricks."

My stomach growls. Loudly at this point. I look down at my watch and it's nearly two in the afternoon. "How about some lunch? Maybe while we are eating, you can tell me more about the tribes and Theurges."

Melissa and Donovan both look over at Dusk again.

"Why do you both keep doing that? Before you do anything, you check with Dusk." I ask.

"Because I'm pack leader. Any form of exposure must be okayed by the sept or pack leader."

Dusk replies in a fashion as if to say this is common knowledge.

"Sept leader?"

"A caern is a place. A sept is a collection of packs within the caern. Since we have no caern or sept, I make all decisions."

"How does one become leader?"

"Prove you're good enough to lead. And if challenged, you are expected to put down the opposition or step down if you fail."

"OK, so can we talk about tribes and every thing?"

"Will we have a caern?" He counters.

Good question. I stand there thinking. I am effectively alone here. No friends, they're dead by big and ugly. There are more big and uglies in the world threatening to end it. I could use some one to watch my back. Maybe they can help teach me. Other than Mom, I have no one else and these guys act as family. I'm kinfolk, so that might bring people into my life and sometimes I just feel so alone.

"Being kinfolk, does that make me someone special to you all? Beyond the obvious." I have my back turned when I ask this.

"O'course laddie buck." Melissa lays her hands on my shoulders. "You're kinfolk. That instantly makes you one of us, to a point. But since you can defend yourself you'll get more credit than most. Most kinfolk are a liability but you could, emphasis on could, become a pack member."

"And this caern thing. Will the other werewolves come and go or what?"

"Some may live on the land or just pitch tents when they are here. Since this is your territory and the spirits recognize you as master, you'll be accorded due respect and before anything permanent goes up, it will go by you first." Dusk states.

"You can have the caern."

"And you can know all you need to."

Melissa gives me a small hug from behind. "It'll all be fine."

"See I told you she was a female." I catch Donovan whisper to Dusk.

"Yes but she's too hard for a human female. She should have been born a wolf."

While still holding me around the shoulders and giving a bit of T.L.C. Melissa says, "Don't let this moment of softness be confused for weakness. I can still beat you both at the same time. With one arm behind my back."

I start laughing and they all join in.


End file.
